Una reencarnación no deseada
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Murió y volvió a nacer, ahora la cuestión era...intervenir o no? Vivía el sueño de muchos, pero él solo quería no involucrarse más de la cuenta. En un mundo cuando la mayor preocupación del OC es no ser odiado por el lector.


**Esta historia solo apareció de repente en mi cabeza, espero les guste.**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sabía que algo no andaba bien.

No era debido a que su último recuerdo era el de ella morir, saber que su vida terminaba y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ella había vivido en lo que suponía era un mundo moderno y banal, ciudades llenas de enormes rascacielos, a pesar de que su propio hogar era un poco retrasado comparado con los demás lugares del mundo.

A pesar de ello había disfrutado de los regalos de la modernidad en una vida tal vez no plena pero si sencilla. Eso hasta el día de su muerte al menos.

Así que cuando abrió sus ojos después de lo que ella sabía había sido testigo de su muerte, no esperaba verse involucrada en lo que ella sabía parecía la trama de una de esas historias que le gustaba tanto leer.

—Felicidades, el bebé es un hermoso niño sano.

—Mi pequeño, pequeño hijo…

Sus ojos (cuyo color ella no sabía en ese momento, pero antes eran de un café claro) miraban a las personas a su alrededor, sentía los brazos envolverla, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño del que tenía antes.

Ella era un bebé tal parece.

Y no solo eso, sino que ella era un chico.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Definitivamente esta parecía una de esas historias que sabía existían en su mundo, pero que ella personalmente no había leído por cuestiones de gustos. ¿Qué demonios? La reencarnación no existía… ¿Cierto?

Maldita sea.

000

Así que…al final lo acepto, había reencarnado y no solo eso, había nacido en algo que no era humano.

 _Soy un maldito vampiro._

Un noble y nivel B, y eso la/lo, descontrolaba (aún era difícil pensar en si, como un chico) lo descontrolaba porque cada vez más parecía que estaba dentro de una historia publicada por un autor amateur, sino que dichos términos de vampiro se le hacia terriblemente familiares.

Pero, sería estúpido venir y nacer en ese tipo de realidad.

—Oh querido, Haruka-sama y Juuri-sama organizaran una fiesta pronto.

 _Dime que no es cierto._

—Es un honor haber sido invitados por Kuran-sama.

 _Maldita sea._

—Oh querido, tal vez puedas conocer a Kaname-sama, él es unos años mayor que tu…

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿En serio? ¿Jodidamente en serio?_

—Eso sería…¿Bueno?

—Oh, Sekai, espero que le muestres el debido respeto a los Kuran.

—Lo hare mamá…yo…¿Me puedo retirar?

—Claro hijo, puedes irte.

Una vez en su cuarto, seis años de edad Sekai Tanaka pudo por fin entrar en un mini ataque de pánico.

Así que ¿Qué? Su vida de repente se había convertido en la trama de una de esas historias que detestaba por personajes como lo al parecer, ella/él era ahora. No solo parece que se había metido en la trama de una de esas historias japonesas comerciales que había leído hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

No solo eso, sino que era el maldito personaje original ¡El maldito OC!

Seis años de edad, Sekai Tanaka se horrorizo ¿Se convertiría en la jodida Marie Sue?

¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, eso no le podía estar pasado a ella/él!

000

Así que bueno, le estaba pasado, su vida se convirtió en ese tipo de _historias,_ y ella/él era ese tipo de _personaje,_ era un OC, un vampiro nivel B, algo alto, pero al menos no era un purasangre o alguna otra criatura de gran alcance y estúpidamente poderoso.

Era un noble más o menos decente, con una familia con poderes no así de fantasiosos y convenientemente poderosos. Así que no iría por ahí salvando a todos los demás personajes, ni derrotando al enemigo de turno.

Además su apariencia.

Bueno como vampiro que era guapo lo admitía, o lindo ya que aún era un niño. Pero al menos no tenía esa apariencia extravagante que parecía las Marie Sue tenían, si, era rubio, pero no "rubio platino" o un "rubio, de risos bañados por el sol" sino un rubio normal, un poco oscuro y era liso.

Y ¿Su piel? Bueno tenía la tonalidad trigueña que había querido cuando era una chica. No era de un pálido del color de la nieve, pero tampoco morena como lo fue una vez. Y sus ojos eran de un gris acero, que si bien era un bonito color, tampoco tenía de esos tonos extraños que había leído por ahí tenia esos OC.

Dios cuando era mujer había dado de todo para ser así de bonita y rubia natural.

Pero ahora solo quería tonos nada extravagantes, porque si esto era una historia y alguien leía esta historia entonces se negaba a ser el personaje que era odiado solo por…ya saben, existir.

Pero aun así.

Viéndose en el espejo, no lo iba a negar, esa apariencia le gustaba mucho, iba a ser delgado, tendría un cabello sedoso, y porque era vampiro tendría una adecuada apariencia y sobre todo.

Viviría mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez…esto no esta tan mal.

Era el tipo de cosas que había deseado durante su vida como chica, cuando tenía otro nombre y otra apariencia.

Además estaba dentro de una de esas historias que la había entretenido mucho, no tanto por la trama original sino por las variantes que había leído. Después de todo había odiado el final de esa trama, ahora la pregunta era.

¿Debía intervenir?

Por supuesto que sí, su mente egoísta afirmo.

Si era un OC y estaba en el maldito mundo Vampire Knigth entonces su sola existencia era un cambio. Por otro lado, si el lector se aburre con su historia no era su culpa, él era el protagonista de su vida, y como tal haría lo que le venga en gana.

No se mentiría no esperaba que de repente se convierta en el personaje más amado, ni tener un Harem de chicos guapos a sus pies (que habría disfrutado si pasara, pero sabía que no pasaría) y sabía que sería peligros, después de todo, estaban contra dos purasangre locos, y un ancestro paranoico con una visión de túnel.

Pero, había odiado ese final, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Tal vez lo logre, tal vez no, pero ¡Hey! La vida estaba llena de incertidumbre, lo pensó antes y lo seguiría pensado.

Su ¿Objetivo?

Cambiar ese final mientras trataba de no convertirse en una Marie Sue en el proceso.

000

Ser un chico era raro.

Tenía serios problemas a la hora del baño admitía, pero se acostumbraría, debía hacerlo, no creía, que en este mundo de Vampire Knigth habría un hechizo que lo convirtiera en chica. Aunque lo lamentaba por sus padres, no creía poder casarse con una chica y tener hijos, había preferido siempre chicos, eso lo haría gay en este mundo pero…

¿A quién le importaba?

Que importaba si era un OC o si estaba en un "mundo ficticio" esta era su maldita vida, y haría lo que le dé la gana.

O al menos esperaba, no era del tipo que le gustaba el dolor.

Tenía otras preocupaciones sin embargo, como el hecho de ser gay en este lugar, significaba que quizás no tendría pareja, sobre todo ¿Había homofóbicos en este mundo? Nunca había pensado en eso, la trama original era pensada para chicas adolescentes con sueños de chicos perfectos (que había sido una) a pesar que prefería parejas del mismo sexo en lo que leía.

Que era del team KanamexZero después de todo, aunque dudaba que podría lograr juntarlos, lo matarían siquiera por pensarlo, siendo realista, Kaname estaba demasiado obsesionado con Yuuki y Zero odiaba demasiado a Kaname como para sentir otra cosa.

 _¿Podría hacerlo enamorarse de mí?_

Bonito sueño, pero dudaba que pasara, además ¿No era eso lo que hacía Marie Sue? Enamorar a todos con sus perfectas sonrisas, su alma pura, inocencia con un grado de sadismo (ridículo) y luego hacer la vida de su interés amoroso perfecta.

Asco, asco, asco.

Además Marie Sue no se enamoraba, era ella quien enamoraba a los demás con su prefecto ser, un ser que se negaba a ser. Se conocía para saber que tenía más deficiencias que virtudes, era egoísta, perezoso, un cobarde y le gustaban solo situaciones que le beneficien, y eso no era solo por ser vampiro, en su otra vida había sido de esa forma.

Quería cambiar el final no por la bondad de su corazón.

Quería cambiar porque lo había odiado, y porque no le agradaba para nada Yuuki.

Por lo que quizás no logre ser interés amoroso de nadie (aunque esperaba que si la verdad) pero al menos trataría de ser alguien importante en la vida del cazador, esta era una historia con un OC y haría lo que le venga en gana.

Si los lectores de la historia lo odiaba no le importaba, seria amigo de Zero y al diablo con "estúpido OC no te metas con mi pareja canon y no canon"

Solo esperaba que no sea tan difícil y Zero no lo mate en el proceso.

000

Así que estaba aquí, esto estaba pasado. Sus ojos grises miraban la estructura del familiar pero desconocido dormitorio de la luna. Con su equipaje en mano comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, sentía los otros vampiros ahí adentro, había descubierto que era raro ver tantos vampiros de su misma edad.

Pero esto era emocionante.

Estaba vibrando de emoción y frangriliando en su interior como loco (que podía tener la forma de un chico, pero siempre sería una chica loca fan en su interior)

 _¡Maldita sea, son más guapos en persona!_

Ahora ¿Cómo controlar su atracción a esta gente? Reencarnación o no, no estaba preparado para esto maldita sea.

—Eres Tanaka Sekai ¿Cierto? Tienes el dormitorio justo al lado de Serin y mío…

 _Takuma-san es muy deslumbrante._

Estúpida sea esa sonrisa y esos grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Tengo un compañero? Lo siento…en un gusto conocerlo Takuma-san…

¿Acaba de llamar a Takuma por su nombre? Él era un idiota.

Pero, todo aquello sagrado, Takuma era un ser divino que vino a este mundo con su hermosa sonrisa y no se vio afectado, él solo sonrío esos ojos verdes (que no era justo que sea tan lindo) él continuo hablando.

—Tu compañero aún no ha llegado, por ahora tienes el lugar solo para ti…

Genial, eso significaba que podía elegir el mejor lugar. Se despidió del noble y fue hacia donde suponía era su habitación…unos segundos después tuvo que regresar donde Takuma lo esperaba con una misteriosa sonrisa.

—¿Me podrías enseñar donde está mi habitación?

Que vergonzoso y torpe.

El vampiro de ojos verdes rio divertido, él estaba tan emocionado por esta escuela, y era lindo ver a los otros vampiros tan nerviosos, este chico sobre todo era interesante, esas puntas de su cabello de colores lindos lo hacían resaltar del montón.

Nunca había conocido a un noble que se pintara el cabello.

La escuela era maravillosa para conocer todo tipo de personas…vampiros.

000

 _Bueno…esto es inesperado._

Sekai miro a la pequeña figura durmiendo enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio luna, esta era una escena familiar pero que sin embargo sería la primera vez que experimentaba. Después de todo tenía a una muy joven Yuuki Cross (Kuran) durmiendo, completamente vulnerable frente a una manada de muy jóvenes vampiros.

 _Ahora que lo pienso esto fue muy irresponsable de su parte._

Incluso él mismo podía sentir la picazón de ir a morder y probar sangre tan fresca y joven.

Y esas estúpidas tabletas sabían asqueroso.

Pero regresando al tema ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Conocía esta escena, es donde Kaname le mostraría a Yuuki la verdadera cara de los vampiros y mordería a Ruka consiente que sería visto por la humana.

 _Bueno…ya que tengo la oportunidad de cambiar algunas cosas._

Se acercó a la chica dormida, poniendo su mano en el hombro. Por supuesto tuvo cuidado, no quería que Kaname parezca de repente y piense que quería morder a Yuuki o algo así.

–Oye, despierta…—llamo sacudiendo a la chica un poco.

—Mmm ¿Kaname…sa…?

Cuando ella abrió los ojos Sekai sonrió—Lo siento, no soy Kaname-sama

La chica se asustó, haciéndose hacia atrás, Sekai se alejó de ella, su postura relajada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sekai levanto una ceja—Vivo aquí…—señalo el edificio a espaldas de la más pequeña—Mi nombre es Sekai, estaré estudiando en la academia Cross, ¿Serás estudiante también?

Yuuki lo miro con desconfianza. S _i le da tanto miedo, no debería haber venido sola, idiota._ Al final ella tuvo que hablar, no iba a arriesgarse.

—Soy Yuuki Cross yo…vine a ver a Kaname-sama

Sekai lo sabía, pero no lo dijo—Kaname-sama no está...¿Quieres entrar y esperarlo? Yo no sé cuándo llegara…

Bueno él _sabía_ que Kaname llegaría pronto. Que tan pronto, le era un misterio.

Yuuki lo miro un rato, decidiendo si aceptar la oferta y Sekai casi hizo una mueca, sabía que si se quedaba tendría que quedarse con ella y esa era una situación en la que no quería involucrarse.

—Creo que…creo que mejor vengo en otro momento.

Ella lo miro tímidamente, como si esperando que insista en que se quede. Como si él fuera a hacerlo. En su lugar Sekai asintió.

—Seguramente alguien estará preocupado si te tardas…¿Tu familia? —Zero vendría, en cuanto se enterara de donde Yuuki estaba, y sola.

La chica abrió los ojos, recordando seguramente al joven cazador, ella asintió rápidamente, y se fue…ni si antes pedirle un enorme favor a Sekai.

Ahora solo era cuestión de si…cumplir dicho favor o no.

El joven vampiro entro a la residencia, rascando su cuero cabelludo en meditación, había estado pensando en si cumplir el favor, pero por otro lado…si no cumplía y Kaname se enteraba estaría en problemas, Kaname siempre se enteraba.

Y fue eso lo que lo llevo horas después justo enfrente del dormitorio del puro, hubo un momento de indecisión y luego toco la puerta suavemente.

 _Ahora que lo pienso…esta será la primera vez que hablo a solas con el ¿Verdad?..._

 _Rayos._

No fue sino hasta que escucho un suave "adelante" (dios había olvidado lo sexi que era la voz de Kaname) que abrió la puerta y entro.

 _Kaname es…un poco más alto y un poco más delegado de lo que imagine._

Bueno había olvidado como era ¡Demándenlo! Que había muerto y todo eso.

Como sea, ahora tenía al purasangre frente a él ¿Qué debía hacer? Cierto, venia acá con una misión.

—Kaname-sama…—sabía que muchos se inclinaban hacia el purasangre, Sekai sin embargo, con recuerdos de un mundo en donde todo era más…liberal no hizo tal cosa. Afortunadamente el otro vampiro no le dio importancia.

Sekai era conocido por ser excéntrico.

—Tanaka Sekai ¿A que debo tu visita? —si bien los demás vampiros tenían permitido visitarlo si tenían alguna duda o problemas, eran pocos los que en realidad lo hacía, solo Takuma y su círculo íntimo lo hacían generalmente.

—Bueno vera…—ahora se daba cuenta que era difícil hablar con Kaname—Temprano vino una chica humana…lo estaba buscando…—Sekai sabía, que Kaname sabía que la única chica humana que podría venir a buscarlo era Yuuki, espero a ver si el otro hacia algún comentario o reacción y bueno…no hubo nada.

 _Baya…él es bueno._

—Dijo que se llamaba Yuuki…—woa, ¿Era idea suya o de repente el lugar estaba tenso? —Estaba dormida en la entrada, la desperté y le pregunte que hacia ahí…luego le dije que si lo esperaba adentro, no podía quedarse ahí afuera…—había sido lo más decente y educado a realizar—Pero luego dijo que no era necesario, creo que no quería preocupar a nadie no insiste en que se quedara, por lo que la deje marchar…pero antes de irse me dio un recado para usted…por eso vine…

Kaname debería dejar de verlo de esa forma, era preocupante y Sekai estaba comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

—Y ¿Cuál era su recado?...

—Bueno dijo algo ir a cenar con el director, ella lo estaría esperando…—eso era estresante, nunca había pensado que hablar con Kaname fuera tan estresante.

—¿Solo dijo eso?

—Bueno si…—el momento de silencio que siguió no era cómodo para nada, mejor se iba de ahí—Creo que…me retiro, eso era todo lo que venía a decirle…—estaba seguro que si Aidou estuviera presente trataría de congelarlo.

Sekai no nunca había tratado con la autoridad, no sabía cómo manejarlos.

—¿Por qué no insististe en que se quedara? Podrías haberlo hecho y quedarte con ella mientras me esperaba…

Sekaia levanto sus cejas en sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta, sabía que Kaname estaba tan obsesionado por Yuuki pero ¿Era tanto así? Mentalmente se burló, por supuesto que sí. Ahora ¿Qué se supone debía contestar?

Con Kaname siempre era bueno la verdad suponía.

El rubio se encogió de hombros indiferente—Supongo que podría haberlo hecho pero no quería hacerlo supongo…nunca paso por mi mente insistirle que se quedara…—después de todo para Tanaka Sekai, Cross Yuuki era absolutamente nadie.

Incluso si ella era conocida del purasangre no le debía nada, además de que acababa de conocerla ¿Cómo saber si la chica era importante o no? Además había sido educado, no había quejas en su actitud.

—Ya veo…—¿Era normal esa cosa espeluznante de los purasangre de mirar fijamente? Lo ponía de los nervios, como sea. Sekai mejor sacaba su trasero de ahí.

—Bueno si eso es todo…me voy…

Estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente su cuerpo se congelo.

Ahora, él sabía del control que los purasangres tenían hacia los demás vampiros de nivel inferior, y había leído muchas veces de Kaname congelar a la gente en muchas situaciones (generalmente era Zero y luego harían una escena toda sensual y con consentimiento dudoso) pero él nunca pensó que le estaría pasando a él.

—¿K…Kaname-sama?

—Tú…hueles al sol…

El murmullo fue muy, muy cerca.

Sekai abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que sus hábitos de salir durante el día vendría a morderle el culo de este modo. Juuri había olido como el sol, según recordaba y Yuuki cuando se convirtió en vampiro de nuevo.

Pero ¿Era su olor suficiente como para provocar esta reacción?

El aliento en su cuello seguido del olor de su sangre le dieron la respuesta.

 _Entonces el de verdad tenía sed, no mordió a Ruka solo para que Yuuki lo viera._

Y ahora él estaba ocupando el lugar de Ruka.

¡Oh diablos no!

Señor lector esto no es su culpa, si quiere saber, esto en realidad no es placentero, no tener el control de tu propio cuerpo y ser mordido sin siquiera pedir permiso, no es agradable, así que no piensen nada raro.

Seguro Kaname no lo estaba lastimando

Pero el poder que poseía era agobiante, de no ser porque ya había experimentado el temor de la muerte, ahorita estaría temblando de miedo. En su lugar solo estaba muy…muy incómodo.

Esta podría ser la escena típica de Marie Sue, pero de verdad, verdad, esta escena no le agradaba.

 _¿Quién sabía que Kaname podría ser un gran idiota cuando se lo proponía?_

¿Acababa de pensar eso mientras su sangre era bebida?

 _¡Kaname-sama usted no es un idiota, de verdad!_

Que se abriera un hoyo de la tierra y se lo tragara.

Y mientras él pensaba eso, de repente se dio cuenta que perdía el conocimiento.

 _Oh no! No quiero morir, aun no llego a ver si Sofia encuentra a su hijo de nuevo!_

Y mientras pensaba en la trama de la novela que estaba leyendo, callo inconsciente.

Entonces Kuran Kaname, antiguo y poderoso vampiro tenía a un adolescente inconsciente en su habitación, se lamio los labios, la sangre fresca en su lengua miro hacia el chico.

—Serien…—Su guardián apareció rostro impasible y silenciosa—Llévalo a su habitación por favor…

—Como ordene Kaname-sama.

Una vez quedándose solo, Kaname pudo ordenar los pensamientos e ideas. Beber de otro ser significaba un lazo temporal, y por un segundo los pensamientos de Sekai le pertenecían a Kaname. No vio mucho más porque eso habría sido una violación a la privacidad pero…

Llamarlo idiota y luego preocuparse por el final de una novela.

—Que chico más extraño.

Aun así su sangre había sido...refrescante. El chico lo trataba con respeto por supuesto, pero no era un respeto tan obligatorio como el de otros vampiros, e incluso así Sekai parecía tratarlo como alguien normal.

No había miedo.

Muy, muy extraño de hecho.

Pero Kaname lo desestimo como una de esas cosas que la vida tiene preparado para sorprender. En su lugar comenzó a penar en aceptar la invitación de su querida Yuuki, además debía ir a reprenderla por haber llegado a este lugar solo y sin compañía.

Cualquier cosa podría haber pasado.

000

Se había mantenido alejado de Kaname luego de ese incidente, para su fortuna Kaname ya no lo había vuelto a llamar y la historia se mantuvo tan normal como debería ser, a pesar de que podía sentir las miradas de Ruka en su espalda.

Y a veces Aido pero este último nunca se acercó.

Por fortuna.

Así las cosas la vida continuo y las clases al fin empezaron y con esto Sekai supuso era el verdadero inicio de la historia que conocía, había decidido intervenir por supuesto pero…

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Había tenido años para planear y sin embargo al ver a Kiryuu Zero en carne propia supo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

 _Los ojos de Zero eran grises…de un gris plata lleno de tanto dolor…_

 _Tanto dolor y tristeza._

¿Cómo alguien egoísta y ajeno como lo era Sekai podría ayudar al cazador?

No lo sabía pero…

Lo averiguaría.

* * *

 **.**

 **Con esto las aventuras de Sekai comienza, su pobre crisis existencial XD**


End file.
